Verandis Ravenwatch
and See the Wyman Manderly calculation. | Place_of_Death = | Date_of_Death = | Books = A Game of Thrones (mentioned) A Clash of Kings (appears) A Storm of Swords (mentioned) A Feast for Crows (mentioned) A Dance with Dragons (appears) | coat-of-arms = }} Verandis Ravenwatch '''is the Head of House Ravenwatch of Crestshade and the Lord of Castle Ravenwatch. He is son to Rolfe Ravenwatch, though he was sent to be fostered by House Moore at age 8. In adulthood, Verandis served as a hedge knight in King's Landing until he was sent by Jon Arryn to end slaver activity in the Stormlands, becoming a lord then. Appearance and Character Like his father, Verandis is a thin man - tall, handsome, with clear brown hair and green eyes. Gwendis uses to notice that Verandis towers over people, even though he is thin. While he does not possess the golden hair noticed in House Ravenwatch, he is described as particularly handsome. By the night, his eyes were described to turn yellow. His eyebrows are inclined up forward, and he has pale, thin lips surrounded by a closely-trimmed beard of brown. Verandis is a serious, kind, righteous man with an inflexible sense of duty and justice. He is compromised to family and household, He is an accomplished commander, warrior and tracker, and his kind and loyal personality ascends him to great leadership. While he is respected, loved and feared by nobles and smallfolk, he has enemies in the Riverlands. Verandis had a loving relationship with his first wife. They had two children: Jon, a good-hearted and respectful boy, and Ella, the youngest, a bold young girl, with far more interesting in the household activities than her brother. History '''Early Life Verandis was born the only son to Rolfe Ravenwatch, a knight to House Arryn that spent the night hidden upon rocks, killing enemies from the above, thus the name Ravenwatch. During Robert's Rebellion, he deserted House Arryn and fought on the side of House Targaryen. A defender of King's Landing, after its sack he was given the choice by Lord Tywin Lannister between death or taking the black. Verandis, his only son then was fostered by a great friend of Rolfe's, Lord Moore. After his death, Verandis was raised by Lady Moore. King's Landing Verandis left the holdings of House Moore to make his way to King's Landing, eager to learn sword-fighting. Once he got there, he served as no more than a squire to a drunken knight. As much as Verandis hated his codes and how he went against everything a knight should be, the two were great friends. When Verandis saved the knight's life on a joust, he acquired the recognition of Jon Arryn. After the knight drunk himself to death, Verandis spent the next five years living in the knight's house alone, and his dreams seemed to have died. He rarely left the house and did not involve himself in tourneys or jousts anymore. The one time he did leave King's Landing was at the summon of the Hand of the King, who sent Verandis to squire a group of knights on a mission to stop slaver activity. Though all the knights were killed, Verandis survived. For his contribution, Jon Arryn convinced Robert Baratheon to put Verandis forward for lordship of the very keep he invaded. He called himself Lord Verandis of House Ravenwatch, Lord of Crestshade and took as sigil a dark red-eyed raven flying upon a brown field, in remembrance of the color of his foster mother's eyes.